Pregnant, Young and Hopeless
by Sharaya
Summary: After the worst prom she could imagine"promicide".....she finds out more.....Joey Potter is pregnant..and it's gonna change the lifes of everyone...close to her and herself.
1. test results

Chapter 1 "Test Results"

Joey Potter had one of the worst nights of her life...Pacey had publicly embarrassed her...and on top of that broke up with her...then told her it was because she deserved better. She sat there in the front of the Limo confused...angry and most of all sad. Pacey sat in the back of the Limo drowning in how stupid he can be...truly he thought he did what was right....him and Joey were going down two different roads...nothing could connect them together...at least that's what he thought. That night Joey was all alone and she found herself at the one place she could count on....at Dawson leery bedroom.

"Joey....I'm sorry about Tonight" Dawson said moving over so she can lay on the bed

"Dawson....I heard about you and Gretchen, I'm sorry too" Joey said laying down next to Dawson as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"You know...You think those Witters set out to do this to us" Dawson said trying to make her smile

"One of them did" Joey said as Dawson looked up at her

"I don't think Pacey meant to...Joey are you okay" Dawson's said looking at Joey as she seemed to suddenly get sick

"No I gotta...I gotta throw up" Joey stood up and ran over to the trash can...and through up.

"Joey....is something wrong?" Dawson said patting her back as she continued to vomit

"No...I'm sure I just ate something bad...Can this night get any worst" Joey said I she sat on the floor. She knew it could have been much worst then bad food...She never took the Test...She felt a heat wave over her face as the thought of being pregnant flashed through her head....She knew she had to talk to someone...she knew it had to be Pacey...but that's the last person she wanted to seem right now...especially when she thought she could being having his child. Joey looked up at Dawson.

"I think I should go..." Joey said going out the window

"Joey stay over...I need you and I think you can use me...I'm worried about you" Dawson said trying to call her back in the window but she just turned around and nodded and walked out...

Later on that night Joey stood there in her bathroom holding the test in her hand... Her worst thoughts came true....she was pregnant and it was very real...Suddenly Bessie knocked on the door...

"Hey Joey...um...Pacey is here you want me to send him away?" Bessie said shouting outside the door...and a tear ran down Joey face as she looked back at the results...

"yeah Bess...send him away" joey said as she stood there not knowing what to do....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like more stuff should be happening later...expect p/j, d/j, d/g ....mostly of course p/j. Sorry for the short chapter...just trying to start things out.


	2. I'm scared

Chapter 2 "I'm Scared"

Joey potter didn't quite know what to do with herself....She was scared just plain scared. 2 days had pass and she was in no rush to see anyone. Tomorrow was Monday she would have to go back to the wonders of school.....but she already decided on not going....She figured soon people would get suspicious but she figured due to the current events with Pacey everyone will figure that was the reason for her mopey attitude. 

"Joey!!!! come get the door....I'm sorry but this boy have been hanging around here all morning...you should speak to Pacey Joe" Bess screamed from the living room... Joey looked out her room.... she rubbed her stomach and put her head down...after a few minutes Pacey knocked on her door.

"Hey Joe, we need to speak" Pacey said....Joey unlock her head from being tucked into her arms and decided to open the door....Pacey came and sat on the bed.

"Hey Joe....I needed to speak to you, I'm sorry so sorry about the other night. I need to know that you are okay because i still love you joe." Pacey said looking at Joey.

"I...I... love you too...look Pacey there's something i should say...or not say look i don't know" Joey was saying... She looked at Pacey who seemed concerned... "Um....i hope we can be friends" Joey said changing her mind on telling him the truth..

"I hope somehow we can too....well i should get going Joe" Pacey gets up but then turns back to Joey..."Joey are you sure theres nothing else, i got this weird feeling....Cause if there's anything just tell me now" Pacey said looking Joey in the eyes...

"....No pace...nothing" Joey lied and then put a fake smile

________________________________________________________________________

Later on Joey stopped by Dawson house and went through his window but found Gretchen and Dawson in there watching a movie cuddling..

"Oh god I'm so sorry i'll...just come back." Joey said embarrassed turned away from them

"No. Joey stay I was just about to leave anyway" Gretchen said standing up

"But the movie isn't over" Dawson said holding her arm 

"Face it Dawson the movie suck" Gretchen said and smiled...She kissed Dawson goodbye and left...Dawson turned the movie off and sat on the bed.

"So what's up Joey...feeling better" Dawson said....he looked at her awkwardly ...."Joey are you crying?" Dawson said as he got up to hug her but she pulled away

"Something....Something terrible happened well not terrible but just not so right....and you know there's no one else to go to. No one else that i feel so safe and calm with....dawson ...i'm....i'm" Joey said stumbling on her words "I'm pregnant" and then Joey just broke down in tears and fell on the bed.

Dawson stood there in his bed room.. unable to speak, unable to think. He wasn't sure if he was angry, sad or disappointed...what ever he was he kept it to himself...cause one look at Joey made him feel so bad..

"Why me Joe?" Dawson said grabbing onto some words 'I know why but" Dawson didn't finish his words...Joey couldn't even look up...He just grabbed her and held on to her in silence for about 9 minutes...until he spoke.

"What did Pacey say...where is Pacey...how could he even think about leaving your side during this time" Dawson was saying getting a little upset

"Don't blame Pacey he has a lot on his plate now and it just that" Joey was saying but Dawson cut her off when he got up and left the room....Joey ran after him....

"Dawson wait...Dawson where you going" Joey Screamed as dawson opened the front door to his house.

"Joey you are pregnant okay....Paceys half responsible for this...no matter what his problem is he should be by your side....you shouldn't have to come to me because Pacey is a neglecting Jerk" Dawson said almost screaming

"I insure you Dawson I am no neglecting jerk....." Pacey said who was standing on dawson porch behind him...He appeared to have heard everything......Pacey looked steamed...so was Dawson...while Joey cried and looked on....

________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter should be better between D/J and P/J and D/G r/r


	3. You don't need me remember

Chapter 3 "You don't need me remember"

Takes place where chapter 2 left off

"Oh you aren't a Jerk huh? Look at her Pacey look at her. She's alone and has a big problem and all you can think about is yourself...." Dawson shouted

"No wait dawson stop he didn't know" Joey interrupted 

"What" Dawson replied confused

"He didn't know Dawson so just stop it" Joey said rubbing her head....she moved out side with dawson and pacey and closed the door behind her.

"I just thought that he knew..i thought you would have" Dawson decided to stop talking

"You thought she would have told me....I mean I did help a little create the child....but god forbid that she tell me "the father" before she tells you dawson... You know what's so funny...I am the father of her soon to be child...yet you are who she wished was the father of her child..." Pacey said as his eyes started to water up.

"Hey pacey calm down" dawson said

"Calm down? this shouldn't even been any of your business at least not until it was mine. You want me to calm down Dawson....When we slept to together she lied to you dawson she lied cause she didn't want you to know that it was completely over with you two."

"That's not true" Joey said getting out somber words...

"Oh it isn't so what's the answer for tonight huh? Why was it so important that you had to come to Dawson before you can come to me? i can't i can't even...." Pacey says before he just turn around and walk off..

"Go after him Joe....my window is always open if you need me" Dawson said as he opened his door went in side....he leaned against his front door and fell down and let out a big sigh.

Joey runs until she catches up with Pacey who is about to get back in his car. 

"Wait...Pacey...I don't want you to walk away angry" Joey said grabbing his arm....he shoved it off lightly

"Do you know why I was here? Cause I was looking for you...cause ever since the prom I have had this bad feeling that i just did something horrible...that i hurt you most of all.....and it was killing me Joey. I wanted to see you but earlier you seemed so distant.....Joey I looked you in the eyes and I asked you was there anything you wanted to tell me and you said no and ran off to Dawson....So if there's anything...at all that can possibly explain why he's number one on your list for this matter tell me now...if not call me when you ready....so we can discuss what kind of role do you see me playing in our child life...since Dawson has the father role guaranteed huh...apparently you don't need me remember." Pacey just looked at Joey and hopped in the car...he drove off as the dust blew from the wheels. Joey walked by Dawson Window but didn't go in instead she went home. 

________________________________________________________________________

What did you think? and d/g should be in the next one...and more of course p/j so please r/r.


End file.
